


Lonely Reasoning

by StupidPotato159



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Broken PAK (Invader Zim), Enders Game Rip Off, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ZADF, ZADR if you wanna see it that way, go batshit i dont mind, how the fuck do i tag invader zim, i literally just looked for synonyms and found journalist, i promise the word count will go up its only shitty in the rushed way, not a perfect fit but it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Zim has been abandoned by his Tallest and finally gives up, Dib asking for them to get shown around the universe and they get caught up in events.Or I remembered that one book I read two years ago and decided to make Zim Enders sister in Enders Game. enjoy.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 3





	Lonely Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was just something written real quick so I could post something with my tumblr! updates will be slow considering I jump around in my hyperfixtations and have a couple other multichapters for different fandoms currently being worked on as well,so bear with me!
> 
> Tumblr post: https://potato-has-an-irish-descend.tumblr.com/post/640947551701549056/oh-god-oh-fuck-not-another-fandom-please-ive

_52 missed calls.play messages?_  
  
_call incoming._

_call incoming._

_call incoming._

  
_53 missed calls.play messages?_

_"My Tallest!i understand you dont wish to conquer Earth anymore,but i request service from the Irken empire once again!the Almighty Zim cannot complete his mission of blending in without a repair bot,even if..even if you havent sent one in the past,i trust that the Empire will realize my true potential!this is Invader Zim,signing out!"_


End file.
